Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for reducing a friction in an Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR) driver, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus for reducing a friction in an EGR driver, in which a stem guide provided inside an EGR valve for a vehicle into which exhaust gas is inpoured and a space member having a side provided with a plurality of depressed portions so as to reduce a contact area with an inner side of the EGR valve at one point of an outer peripheral surface of a stem vertically moving along the stem guide are provided and a length of the existing stem guide is reduced due to the space member.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a method which is the most frequently used to suppress a generation of nitrogen oxide (NOx) generated from exhaust gas emitted from an engine which is equipped in a vehicle has used an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve which adds some of cooled exhaust gas to a mixer to be sucked into a cylinder.
Describing a configuration of the EGR valve, the EGR valve includes a housing which is configured of an inlet and an outlet, an opening and closing apparatus which selectively opens and closes the inlet, and an actuator which operates the opening and closing apparatus to induce a reciprocating motion.
The inlet of the housing is connected to an exhaust manifold of the engine and the outlet thereof is connected to an intake manifold of the engine, such that some of the exhaust gas emitted from the exhaust manifold selectively moves to the intake manifold by the EGR valve depending on the operation of the actuator and the opening and closing apparatus.
The existing EGR valve takes an apparatus disclosed in Korean conventional art. According to the existing apparatus, a gear apparatus is provided between the actuator and the opening and closing apparatus and a recirculation operation of the exhaust gas is performed depending on the operation of the gear apparatus.
Meanwhile, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a valve according to the related art at a connection part into which the exhaust gas and the EGR gas are introduced. As illustrated in FIG. 1, it may be confirmed that a lip seal 40 is formed at an upper portion of a stem 20 vertically moving along a stem guide 30.
However, there is a problem in that an engine may stall or rattle while a vehicle in which the EGR valve is equipped is driven. As one of the causes of the problem, there is an increase in a sliding load due to an interference of a sliding part configured of the lip seal 40, the stem 20, and the stem guide 30 since heat generated by a friction generated from the stem 20 vertically moving along the stem guide 30 is transferred to the lip seal 40 to contract the lip seal 40.
Further, the stem guide 30 is exposed to the high temperature, and thus the friction is increased due to a vertical motion of the stem 20 while the vehicle is driven. As a result, several problems such as generating a warning light to a driver occur. Therefore, a method for reducing a friction which is generated at the time of the vertical motion of the stem 20 has been researched.
Therefore, various aspects of the present invention are directed to providing the stem guide 30 having a more reduced length than the related art and a space member having a side provided with a plurality of depressed portions to reduce the friction between the inner side of the valve and the stem 20.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.